


Check. Please?!

by fictionalportal



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Double Date, F/F, restaurant shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalportal/pseuds/fictionalportal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollstein and LaFerry double date night at a restaurant. Laura and Carmilla have a difficult time keeping their hands to themselves. LaFerry is just cute as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check. Please?!

“LaFontaine,” Perry chided.

“Uh, Laura, you go ahead,” LaFontaine nodded across the table. Their waiter stood patiently, pen poised to take down their dinner orders.

“Can I get the garden burger with extra cheese?” Laura smiled up at the waiter, folding her menu and handing it to him. She jabbed her right elbow into Carmilla’s ribs.

“Raw steak,” the vampire said stoically.

“You mean rare?” The waiter asked.

“Whatever.” Carmilla handed him her menu and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair and taking up as much space as she could on her and Laura’s side of the table.

“Perr, did you want to split something?” LaFontaine asked. Perry nodded politely in response. “Can we get the appetizer empanadas, sir?”

The waiter nodded, swiftly gathered their menus, and glided away from the table.

“They’ll probably cook your steak, you know,” LaFontaine teased.

Carmilla narrowed her eyes at them, glaring across the table. She draped her arm around the back of Laura’s chair, glancing at her girlfriend’s stern expression, and offered no rude retort.

LaFontaine continued, “Also, that appetizer comes with six pieces, if you want one, Laura.”

“You can try my burger if you want,” Laura said cheerfully. “We can do this family style.”

Carmilla raised her eyebrows and held back a sarcastic laugh. Perry flapped a napkin over her lap, earning her an amused look from LaFontaine.

“This isn’t the fanciest joint, Perr. You don’t have to be all manners.”

Perry shrugged and looked about to jump into a defensive rant about the added importance manners in public, but Laura cut her off.

“So, thanks for setting this up, Perry,” Laura started. “Carm and I haven’t really done any double dates. Ever.” She cast a sideways glance at Carmilla, who withdrew to her own half of the table.

“I just thought it would be nice for us all to do something together that wasn’t fleeing the campus,” Perry replied.

“I’m so glad all that crazy is over with. I mean, who wants to spend weeks freezing in the mountains?” Laura laughed, pleased with her skillful small talk.

“Hey, Carmilla,” LaFontaine began, “did you sign up for that philosophy class on lunacy? Looked pretty cool.”

“I try to avoid classes that might attract werecreatures,” Carmilla answered, leaning forward to--much to Laura’s surprise-- _engage_ in the conversation. “An old witch is teaching a course on ethical acquisition of alchemical compounds, though. Right up your alley, Young Holtzmann.”

A broad, mischievous grin appeared on LaFontaine’s face while Perry’s eyes widened in premature worry. Laura simply smiled at her girlfriend’s effort to interact. Her smile abruptly disappeared when she felt Carmilla’s hand land on her thigh.

“That sounds awesome,” LaFontaine said. “Not sure I want to be in a room full of Alchemy Club nerds, though.” They looked between Laura and Perry, drawing the two into the conversation. “What are you guys taking?”

“Well, the botany department is looking for assistants for their 'Advanced Ivies and Other Vines' seminar,” Perry said.

“Nice.” They turned to Laura. “How about you, frosh?”

“Huh?” Laura snapped back to the conversation, noting the proud smirk on Carmilla’s face.

“Have you chosen a major yet?” Perry asked.

Carmilla rested her chin on her other hand, looking at Laura attentively while distracting her as subtly as possible, fingers creeping towards her inner thigh.

“Uhh, journalism?” Laura said, flashing a nervous look at Carmilla. “I got a lot of practice with the videos and stuff, so.”

“Journalism isn’t an official major,” Perry explained. “You could create your own concentration in the English department.”

“I’m not sure they’d want me after my recent performance in Lit,” Laura said quickly, smiling halfheartedly.

“Who wouldn't want you?” Carmilla said quietly.

Laura laughed awkwardly loudly.

“You alright there, L?” LaFontaine said, an eyebrow shooting up in amusement.

“Yep. Hungry.” Laura brought her hand down on top of Carmilla’s, stopping it on its way up her leg.

“Mmhmm.” Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her terribly obvious girlfriend. She had found her new favorite game to play in public places.

Just then, their waiter arrived with the appetizer plates.

“Chips and salsa, on the house, and empanadas on this side,” he announced as he delivered the food.

“Thanks,” LaFontaine smiled as he left. Once he had gone, they took Perry’s hand and kissed her knuckle, smiling wider. “Looks great.”

Perry, blushing and flustered, tried to dish up empanadas for herself and LaFontaine without dropping a single flake of pastry crust on the table.

“One or two?” She asked.

“I’ll start with one. Thanks, babe.” LaFontaine’s smile never disappeared around Perry.

Laura ventured a glance at Carmilla, their hands still pushing against each other under the table atop Laura’s leg.

“Always start with one, you can always add another,” Carmilla whispered.

“I cannot believe you right now,” Laura hissed back.

“You know I’m a gentlewoman, Laura Hollis.”

“What’s going on over there?” LaFontaine asked, amused as always by Carmilla and Laura's interactions.

Their waiter swooped back to the table carrying more plates than he had hands. He gracefully passed the plates to their respective places and bowed slightly. “Have a lovely meal. Can I get you anything else?”

LaFontaine giggled at his superfluous action. Perry shot them a chastising look, which LaFontaine responded to with a kiss on the cheek.

“...Eat your food,” Perry finally managed, her tone softer. “I think we’re fine, thank you.”

Their waiter turned to Laura and Carmilla’s side of the table. Laura had lifted her hand from her lap to pick up her silverware, a terrible mistake on her part. Under the long white tablecloth, Carmilla quickly moved her hand to the apex of Laura’s thighs and pressed just hard enough.

“Hhhhamburger is not what I ordered,” Laura said, standing up. She picked up her plate and handed it back to the waiter.

“Uh, sorry about that,” the waiter said courteously, though he did not try to mask his confusion. He took her plate and walked away, glancing back over his shoulder with a questioning look on his face.

Laura smoothed out her dress and sat back down. She cleared her throat and gave Carmilla her meanest glare, which inspired the vampire to laugh and look away. She placed her hand palm up on top of the table and gave Laura an innocent look that read more as “sorry not sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Laura dismissed her false apology with real irritation, but dropped her hand in Carmilla’s.

“Seriously, what’s up with you guys? Everything okay?” LaFontaine looked up from their plate with a mouth full of cheese. Perry added her own genuinely distraught facial expression, staring down the couple on the opposite side of the table.

“Fine,” Carmilla replied.

“Yep. Totally fine,” Laura said, lifting their hands off the table and dropping them in the space between their chairs.

Carmilla picked up a fork--she was really taking this double date seriously--and sliced into her steak. Her super strength permitted her to cut through meat with just one hand while the other was being held by her girlfriend.

“Sorry your food got messed up, L,” LaFontaine said, swallowing a large bite. “Want one?” They held out an empanada across the table.

“Sure.” As Laura leaned forward to take the food, she let go of Carmilla’s hand, letting her own settle on Carmilla’s leg.

Carmilla looked at her, wide-eyed. Laura, however, changed her tactics to take advantage of Carmilla’s ticklishness. She poked her in the abdomen lightly, causing her to yelp.

LaFontaine laughed. “Jeez, frosh, what’d you do?”

“Carmilla,” Perry said sternly. The scene looked exactly like a parent telling their child off for yelling in a nice restaurant.

Carmilla growled at Laura. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Laura held her gaze with a look so innocent Carmilla almost took her side. Then she remembered the tickling.

“Don’t tickle me.”

LaFontaine was surprised and, more so, overjoyed by this development. “You’re ticklish? The badass vampire is ticklish?”

“No,” Carmilla spat, picking up the rest of the steak on her fork and tearing into it. It was certainly cooked rare, but not quite as rare as Carmilla would have liked.

 

By the time Laura and Carmilla arrived back at their room, Laura was giggling hysterically and Carmilla was smiling at her girlfriend’s giddiness.

“They are so never inviting us to dinner again,” Laura laughed as she dropped her bag on the floor in the middle of the room.

“Hopefully.” Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist from behind.

“Oh, come on, you like them.”

“Not as much as I like you.”

Laura turned in Carmilla’s arms and smiled at her. Carmilla leaned in to kiss her, but Laura stopped her with a hand on her chest.

“Uh-uh. You are in big trouble.”

“Really?” Carmilla was amused by Laura’s unconvincing stern facade. “What might I be in trouble for?”

“That little stunt you pulled at the restaurant? Yeah. You’re in trouble.”

“Well then, so are you.” Carmilla took a step away from Laura and dropped her arms next to her sides.

Laura crossed her arms over her chest. “Me? What did I do?”

“Now your friends think I’m ticklish.”

“ _Our_ friends _know_ you’re ticklish. Because you are.”

“No, I am not.”

“Carmilla.”

“I am not--”

Laura jumped at her girlfriend, knocking her back onto her bed. She jabbed her fingers into her sides and kissed her particularly ticklish neck for good measure. Carmilla reacted a little more slowly than usual, taken by surprise by the vicious tickle attack.

Carmilla dragged her lips to Laura’s and kissed her hard, her hands grabbing the backs of her thighs. Carmilla sat up, Laura on her lap. She had to break their kisses intermittently to smile at Laura or to laugh from being mercilessly tickled.


End file.
